I love the way you Lie
by Nebachanezzar
Summary: The fights. The punches. The bruises. The make ups. Shuichi cant take it no longer. He leaves Yuki for good...or so he thought..
1. Chapter 1

**Love the way you Lie**

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song Love the way you Lie by Eminem ft. Rhianna. I do not own any of Gravitation's characters!)**

"Please stop! I am sorry!" begged Shuichi as he crouched to the floor in tears. Yuki stood over Shuichi, watching his lover flinch. Shuichi wrapped his arms around himself as if to hold himself together. Blood dripped from Shuichi's nose, bruises covered his face. Yuki brought his hand up and flexed his fingers, noticing the blood on his knuckles. Yuki crouched next to Shuici and leaned in close.

"You are pathetic. If you leave, I will kill you. Remember that you are mine," threatened Yuki. Shuichi could smell the alcohol on Yuki's breath. He's been drinking again. Tears streamed down Shuichi's face. Yuki stood back up and walked away to his room and slammed the door behind him. Shuichi broke down into more tears. His body began to shake as the fear washed over him. Yuki could kill him if Shuichi does not fight back, yet Yuki promised to never hurt Shuichi...

"You promised," Shuichi cried quietly. Shuichi tried to stand, but the pain was too much. Shuichi looked down at his legs and noticed the bruises that have been there from the previous drunken encounter. Shuichi searched for the closest thing that he could cover himself with to sleep. He found a jacket a few feet in front of him. He reached over and winced at the pain. Shuichi didnt notice when Yuki slowly cracked his door open to watch Shuichi, making sure he wasnt trying to escape.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. That's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. That's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie. _

**~~The next morning~~**

Shuichi woke up to the feeling of plush pillows and silk sheets. This was a dream, it had to be. It was too good to be true. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in Yuki's bed. He quickly sat up and winced as he felt the pain in his ribs. Yuki was drunk again last night, and completely lost control of himself. Yuki walks in with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He stops when he notices that Shuichi has finally woken up. Shuichi saw the sadness in his eyes, the regret. Tears began to well up in Shuichi's eyes. He trusted Yuki to never hurt him, but Yuki has broken that promise. Shuichi can never trust Yuki again.

"Shuichi.." whispered Yuki as he walked up to him with the bowl in his hands. He set the bowl on the table next to the bed and sat down next to Shuichi. His eyes followed the dark blue and purple bruises all over Shuichi's fragile body. He reached over, but Shuichi flinched.

"Did I do this to you?" asked Yuki softly. Shuichi nodded his head. Yuki pulled his hand away slowly.

"Im very sorry Shuichi, it will never happen again," apologized Yuki. Shuichi shook his head as the tears rolled down his face. Yuki said that the last time he tried to make it up to Shuichi. He doesnt trust Yuki anymore.

_I cant tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe, I cant breathe, but I still fight while I can fight. As long as the wrong feels right, feels like I'm in a flight. High of a love, drunk from the hate. It'ls like Im huffing paint, and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate, and right before I drown she resucitates me, she fucking hates me, and I love it wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no you aint. Come back, we're running right back. Here we go again, its so insane cause when its going good its going great. Im superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane. But when its bad, its awful, I feel so ashamed, I snap, who's that dude? I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her, I'd never stoop so low again, I guess I dont know my own strength._

"You said that the last time...Yuki," hesitated Shuichi as he reached up to wipe the tears away. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and gently rubbed his thumbs over the back. He wanted to gain Shuichi's trust again. He has never meant to hurt Shuichi. He loves Shuichi...

"Help me..." pleaded Yuki. Shuichi couldn't tell if he was lying, or if he really wanted the help. Shuichi debated this in his head, back and forth trying to see in Yuki's eyes if he was really asking for help, not just trying to say sorry and get it over with. Yuki squeezed Shuichi's hand, waiting for a response.

"How do I know you really mean it?" asked Shuichi taking his hand away, getting out of bed. He ignored the pain all over his body, heading for the bathroom. Yuki's anger rose, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He got up and followed Shuichi to the bathroom. He didnt notice how bad Shuichi's condition was until he walked in on Shuichi. The light showed every bruise on his body of blues and purples. Shuichi ignored Yuki, and gently touched the bruises. Shuichi looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. His bottom lip was busted, dried blood in the corner of his mouth. Dark circles under his eyes. Yuki took a step next to Shuichi, and Shuichi screamed, backing away from Yuki.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. That's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and here me cry. That's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie. _

Yuki quickly grabbed Shuichi and pulled him into his arms. Shuichi struggled against his chest, trying to get himself out of Yuki's arms until Shuichi calmed down. Shuichi cried and held onto Yuki, grabbing onto his shirt, trying to bring him closer.

"No more...please no more fights..no more drinking.." begged Shuichi, his head buried in Yuki's chest. Yuki nodded and closed his eyes, holding Shuichi tighter.

"I promise Shuichi, I promise," said Yuki. Shuichi's cries turned into choking sobs, calming down. Yuki picked up Shuichi bridal style and carried him back to the bed. Shuichi has not loosened his grip on Yuki, afraid to let him go, but at the same time, wanting to break free of him. Yuki reached over to the bowl and took the rag and dipped it into the warm water. He wrang it dry and very gently wiped the dried blood from Shuichi's face. Shuichi's innocent eyes looked up at Yuki, scared.

"I love you Shuichi," whispered Yuki as he continued to clean Shuichi's face. Shuichi gave him a soft smile. With a trembling hand, Shuichi reached to run his hand gently through Yuki's bangs, moving them away from his eyes.

"I love you too Yuki," said Shuichi. Yuki smiled. Shuichi stared into Yuki's eyes and realized that he was trapped. If he stayed with Yuki, Yuki will abuse him, but if he leaves Yuki, he would come after Shuichi. The hopeful look faded from Shuichi's eyes just as Yuki's smile slowly disappeared.

_You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe, when you're with them, you meet. and neither one of you even know what hit em. Got th at warm fuzzy feeling, yea them chills used to get em, now you're getting fucking sick of looking at em. You swore you've never hit em, never do nothing to hurt em, now you're in each others faces, spewing venom, and these words when you spit em. You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit em, throw em down, pin em so lost in the moments when you're in em, its the rage that took over it controls you both. so they say its best to go your separate ways guess that they dont know you cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over its a different day. sound like broken records playing over but you promised her next time you'll show restraint. you dont get another chance, life is no nintendo game, but you lied again now you get to watch her leave, guess that's why they call it window pane. _

Shuichi looked away and sighed. He moved away from Yuki and began to walk away when Yuki quickly stood up and followed behind him.

"Where are you going?" asked Yuki. Shuichi ignored him and walked a bit faster towards his room down the hall.

"I cant do this anymore. It's over," said Shuichi. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's arm, making Shuichi look at Yuki. Shuichi quickly drew his arm back.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Shuichi. Yuki quickly slapped Shuichi across the face making Shuichi stumble back a few steps.

"Is this what you want? To get me mad!" exclaimed Yuki. Shuichi gave him an angry look and punched Yuki in th face. Yuki fell to the floor shocked. He touched where Shuichi slugged him and came away with blood on his fingers. Shuichi stood over Yuki, watching Yuki struggling to regain his sight.

"Don't stop what you started," muttered Shuichi before kicking Yuki in between his legs, hitting him right where it hurts. Yuki gasped for air and curled into fetil position, whining in pain.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. That's alright because I love the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and here my cry. That's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

As soon as Shuichi turned his back on Yuki, Yuki jumped to his feet and pushed Shuichi against the wall. Shuichi turned around and suddenly Yuki's lips were against Shuichi's. Shuichi tried to push him off, but Yuki pushed himself harder against Shuichi, pinning his hands above his head. Yuki broke the kiss and looked down at Shuichi. Shuichi's breath was coming in short pants. Yuki licked his lips before placing them against Shuichi's lips again. Shuichi tried to resist for the longest time until he could no longer, he gave in. Shuichi kissed Yuki back with passion, his tongue massaging over Yuki's.

"I hate you so much Yuki," said Shuichi against Yuki's lips. Yuki smirked and moved his lips over to Shuichi's ear.

"Not as much as I hate you," whispered Yuki. Shuichi ignored the words, but the way Yuki whispered into his ear drove him crazy.

_Now I know we said things did things that we didnt mean and we fall back to the same patterns same routine but your temper's just as bad as mine is. you're the same as me but when it comes to love you're just as blinded. Baby please come back it wasnt you baby it was me maybe our relationship isnt as crazy as it seems maybe that what happens when a tornado meets a volcano all I know is I love you too much to walk away though come inside pick up your bags off the sidewalk dont you hear my sincerity in my voice when I talk told you this is my fault look me in the eyeball next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall. next time there will be no next time I apologize even though I know its lies. I'm tired of the games I just want you back I know I'm a liar. If she ever tries to fucking leave Ima tie her to the bed and set the house on fire. _

Yuki reached up and grabbed a fistful of Shuichi's hair and pulled him into a hungry passionate kiss. Shuichi moaned into Yuki's mouth and wrapped his leg around Yuki's waist. Yuki pushed him harder against the wall and and bit Shuichi's lip. Shuichi broke the kiss and pushed Yuki away from him. As much as Shuichi hates Yuki, and as much as Yuki hates Shuichi, they still wanted each other. In the very deepest parts of their hearts, they loved each other way too much to let each other go. Later that night, just as Shuichi was about to drift off to sleep, he slowly sat up and looked down at Yuki. He looked at peace, breathing is calm, face with no stress. Shuichi leaned over and placed a gently kiss on Yuki's forehead.

"I love you," whispered Shuichi before slowly slipping out of bed, grabbing the hidden back in the closet and finally leaving out the door. That was the last night Shuichi has ever seen or heard of Yuki again...Until months later Yuki found Shuichi staying with someone else...

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. That's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. That's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo**

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song Halo by Beyonce. I do not own any of Gravitation's characters!)**

Shuichi finally made it to his new apartment back from his classes. Shuichi dropped his bag and books on the couch and plopped right next to them. Hiro walks in, fixing his hair into a ponytail.

"How was classes?" asked Hiro as he moved the books from the couch and sat next to Shuichi. Shuichi groaned and swung his legs over Hiro's lap, and layed his head on Hiro's shoulder.

"Boring. Taking the basics again is like high school all over," said Shuichi. Hiro laughed and reached up, running his fingers through Shuichi's hair. It was really soft between his fingers. Hiro took Shuichi in the night Shuichi left Yuki. Hiro swore to protect Shuichi from Yuki no matter the consequences. Hiro loved Shuichi more than Shuichi could over imagine. Shuichi looks up to look at Hiro and smiled. He felt safe and happy for the first time in a long time.

"Hiro?" asked Shuichi as he took the end of Hiro's ponytail and played with the strands.

"Yes?" Hiro answered in question. Shuichi sat up and looked into Hiro's eyes. They both gave each other a heart-warming smile. Shuichi's heart began to beat faster against his chest, he was beginning to feel nervous. Hiro's smile faded and he slowly leaned in, placing his forehead against Shuichi's and closed his eyes. Shuichi relaxed and closed his eyes as well. Shuichi reached up and loosened the ponytail, letting Hiro's hair loose. Shuichi then gently ran his hands, enjoying the feel of his silky hair in his hands. The scent of vanilla filled his nose.

"Shuichi.." breathed Hiro.

_Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down, and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now. It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking, its the risk that I'm taking, I am never gonna shut you out. Every where I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, its written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it wont fade away. _

"I love you Hiro," whispered Shuichi. Hiro opens his eyes and looks at Shuichi. He's been waiting to hear those words for a long time. Hiro pulled Shuichi into his arms, holding him tight.

"I love you too Shuichi," whispered Hiro, "I've always loved you..always.."

Shuichi pulled away from Hiro and stared into his eyes. Tears rolled down Shuichi's face. He finally found someone that loves him, really loves him. Hiro was perfect in every way. Caring, thoughtful, and taking care of Shuichi ever since the incident with Yuki. Hiro leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Shuichi's forehead after wiping Shuichi's tears away. Shuichi's memories suddenly rushed into his head of Yuki abusing him. Shuichi panicked and held onto Hiro as tight as he could.

"Please promise me you're not like him..." begged Shuichi in a whisper. Hiro realized whom he was referring to and quickly wrapped his arms around Shuichi, rocking back and forth.

"I promise Shuichi...I promise. I will never, ever hurt you," vowed Hiro. Shuichi nodded his head and broke into tears. Hiro continued to hold Shuichi as he cried until he calmed down to silent tears and fell asleep. Hiro looked down at Shuichi and smiled a soft smile. He picked Shuichi up bridal style and carried him to his bed. Hiro layed down next to Shuichi and watched him sleep. He was so calm as he slept. Shuichi cuddled up next to Hiro and felt more at ease knowing that Hiro was next to him. Hiro brushed Shuichi's hair back in a soothing way to help Shuichi keep calm until Hiro also fell asleep.

Shuichi rolled over and felt someone next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that Hiro was asleep, cuddled up next to him. Shuichi smiled and brushed the hair away from Hiro's face, admiring the fact that Hiro was Shuichi's, and always will be. Shuichi leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, trying not to wake him up. Hiro shifted around until he opened his eys in a sleepy gaze and smiled as he saw Shuichi looking down at him.

"Hey there," whispered Hiro as he pulled Shuichi in his arms. Shuichi didnt mind as he molded himself against Hiro's chest.

"I missed you," said Shuichi enjoying the feel of him in Hiro's arms. Hiro smiled.

_Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest nights. You're the only one that I want, think I'm addicted to your light. I swore I'd never fall again, but this dont even feel like falling. Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again. Feels like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking, its the risk that I'm taking. I'm never gonna shut you out. Every where I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, its written all over your face, baby I can feel your halo, pray it wont fade away. _

"I missed you too Shuichi," whispered Hiro as he held Shuichi tighter. Shuichi had a sudden feeling of doubt wash over him.

"Hiro...you promise he wont find me?" Shuichi asked hesitantly. He felt Hiro shake his head behind him.

"I promise. He wont come near you to hurt you," said Hiro. Shuichi closed his eyes and smiled to himself, trusting Hiro completely. Suddenly they heard the door open and close, and listened as they heard the footsteps come closer to the room. Ryuichi appeared at the door.

"Aw, look at you guys. Too cute," he complimented. Shuichi blushed and Hiro tossed a pillow over at Ryuichi.

"Well they've asked the band Bad Luck to play tonight. Shuichi are you game?" Ryuichi asked. Hiro glances down at Shuichi and checked to see if it was fine. Shuichi grinned and nodded his head.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. Hiro gave Shuichi a big kiss and Ryuichi cheered.

"Well let's get the band ready. Tonight is gonna be jumping!" said Ryuichi as he walked off, heading to his room. Shuichi and Hiro locked eyes and smiled before giving each other another kiss.

"I love you Shuichi," said Hiro.

"I love you too Hiro," said Shuichi.

_Baby I can feel your halo. You know you're my saving grace. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Crawling **

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song Crawling by the band Linkin Park. I do not own any of Gravitation's characters!)**

Shuichi and Hiro met up with the rest of the band at the hottest club in town, Download. Shuichi was wearing his favorite outfit whenever he is going to perform (tight leather pants, black boots, a white turtle neck cut in half that covers half his chest, and a large red trench coat). Hiro straightned his hair, letting it fall down to the middle of his back. He's wearing tight black pants, black boots, and a mesh long sleeve shirt. Shuichi walks into the room and notices Hiro was brushing his hair. Shuichi leaned against the door as his eyes roamed over Hiro's body. Hiro stopped brushing his hair and stared back at Shuichi.

"Are you ready?" asked Shuichi with a smirk. Hiro smiled and placed the brush onto the bedside table and walked up to Shuichi. He cornered him against the door and barely placed his lips against Shuichi's.

"I'm ready when you are," he whispered as he slowly slid his hand around Shuichi's waist. Shuichi caught his breath as the feel of Hiro's hand traced a line down his back. Shuichi quickly nodded his head.

"I'm ready," Shuichi said. Hiro chuckled and kissed Shuichi's nose.

"Then let's go," said Hiro walking down the hallway. Shuichi let out a sigh and growled. He hated to be teased especially before the band was going to play. Shuichi and Hiro made sure all of the instruments were in the car and headed straight for the club. About an hour later, Hiro and Shuichi met up with Suguru. They realized that Suguru was a bit impatient.

"What took you guys so long? Do you have any idea how long I've been here?" complained Suguru. Hiro and Shuichi completely ignored Suguru as they began to set up their set on the stage. The club wasn't open yet, so they've all decided to come in early and be prepared. Once the set was up, Shuichi and Hiro stayed backstage and talked as Suguru practiced on his music. A few hours later and the club opened, and the floor was suddenly crowded with teenagers and young adults. The bar was busier than ever. All they could talk about was the band Bad Luck ready to perform. Shuichi peeked around the curtain and looked around the room, noticing the club was packed. Until he spotted a familiar face at the bar. His blonde hair, the famous red and black suit outfit Shuichi loved. Yuki. Shuichi caught his breath and froze. Fear washed over Shuichi, yet he wanted to run up to Yuki and kiss him. Hiro walked up to Shuichi and noticed he looked extremely nervous, and scared.

"Shuichi? Are you ok?" asked Hiro. Shuichi quickly let go of the curtain and stared at Hiro.

"He's here...I forgot this was his club...I dont think I can do this.." said Shuichi, rushing his sentence before he can leave the backstage. Hiro caught Shuichi's arm and made him turn to look at Hiro.

"I promised that he will not come near you, nor hurt you. Don't let him get to you..please?" begged Hiro. He saw the emotions run across Shuichi's face. Shuichi trusted Hiro, and this is the first time in a long time that the band Bad Luck played anywhere. He couldnt let the band down, not tonight.

"Ok. Are you ready? We go on in about 2 minutes," said Suguru. Hiro and Shuichi both looked at Suguru, then back at each other.

"Are you going to be ok?" whispered Hiro. Shuichi shook his face, trying to get Yuki out of his mind and nodded with a smile.

"Let's go," said Shuichi. Hiro, Shuichi, Ryuichi, and Suguru got to their places and waited for the curtain to rise as the DJ stopped the music and asked the crowd if they're ready for Bad Luck. The crowd cheered and roared getting excited. Shuichi's heart began to beat faster against his chest. It's been a while since he sang in front a large amount of people.

_Relax_ Shuichi told himself. He took a deep breath and let it out slow. Slowly the curtain rose, and the first place Shuichi looked was at Yuki, who sat at the bar watching Shuichi. Suguru and Hiro began to play their music, Hiro on lead guitar, Suguru on electric paino, Ryuichi on drums, and Shuichi as lead vocalist. Suddenly Shuichi's memories of Yuki abusing Shuichi came to mind, and Shuichi tried to erase them from his mind. Shuichi's anger and rage went into the lyrics of the song.

_Shuichi - Crawling in my skin! These wounds they will not heal! Fear is how I fall! Confusing what is real! _

_Shuichi - There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming, confusing. This lack of self control I fear is never ending, controlling, I cant seem to find myself again, my walls are closing in._

_Hiro - Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take._

_Shuichi - I felt this way before, so insecure! _

_Shuichi - Crawling in my skin! These wounds they will not heal! Fear is how I fall! Confusing what is real!_

_Shuichi - Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me. Distracting, reacting. Against my will I stand beside my own reflection, its haunting, I cant seem to find myself again, my walls are closing in._

_Hiro - Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take. _

_Shuichi - I felt this way before, so insecure! _

_Shuichi - Crawling in my skin! These wounds they will not heal! Fear is how I fall! Confusing what is real! _

The crowd cheered as the music began to fade out. Shuichi, Hiro, Ryuichi, and Suguru took a bow as the curtain fell before them. Shuichi felt liberated. He's forgotten the feeling of performing with his band. He had the biggest smile on his face. They could hear the club asking for more. Ryuichi walked up behind Shuichi and gave him a hug.

"They want more?" asked Suguru getting excited. Hiro and Shuichi both nodded their head quickly.

"You did great Shuichi," whispered Ryuichi before placing a kiss on his cheek. Shuichi and Ryuichi were close and cared for each other like brothers. Hiro walks up and pulls Shuichi away from Ryuichi into his arms. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck and placed a kiss on Hiro's lips. Suddenly they heard clapping from behind the stage. The group all turned around and found Yuki walking up to them, clapping his hands. Shuichi tightened his grip on Hiro, and Hiro, Suguru, and Ryuichi, tensed up.

"Congratulations Shuichi. The club wants more," said Yuki. Hiro moved in front of Shuichi as to protect him. Yuki snickered.

"Dont worry Hiroshi. I'm not here to hurt him. I'm very impressed. The band sounds better than the last time I remembered," explained Yuki. Suguru stepped up, but Ryuichi stopped him.

"What do you want Yuki?" asked Ryuichi. Yuki laughed to himself.

"Did you not hear me just now? I'm here congratulation the band, Shuichi especially. His vocals are a lot better since the last time he performed," said Yuki staring straight at Shuichi. Shuichi swallowed nervously. Not because he was scared of Yuki, but because Yuki looked so good in that suit. All Shuichi could think about was taking off Yuki's clothes and gently kissing down his chest...

"I dont want your complements, please leave me and my band alone," demanded Shuichi, stepping up beside Hiro. Hiro wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulders. Shuichi noticed the anger rising in Yuki's eyes. Yuki smirked and walked towards Shuichi and Hiro. Hiro tightened his hold around Shuichi as Shuichi stood up straight and tall, showing Yuki that he wasnt scared.

"This is my club Shuichi. I can do what I like. Either play more for the club or get off my stage," threatened Yuki, getting angry. Shuichi smiled and grabbed Hiro's hand.

"Fine. We'll leave," said Shuichi with a smirk. The others began to take apart their set and started to carry it back to their cars. Yuki watched Shuichi and Hiro leave in front of him. Yuki clenched his fists and began to follow behind. Hiro glanced back and stopped walking. Hiro quickly turned around and punched Yuki square in the face. Yuki stumbled back and fell to the floor.

"Stay away from Shuichi," warned Hiro standing over Yuki. Yuki looked up and wiped the blood from his face. Yuki snickered and stood up, getting close to Hiro's face.

"This isn't over Hiroshi. Don't think I dont know where you and that little brat lives," muttered Yuki before walking away. Hiro flexed his hand making sure he didnt break and bones. Shuichi walked up next to Hiro and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you," said Shuichi as he watched Yuki walk straight to the bar. Shuichi shook his head and took Hiro to the car. Shuichi took a look at Hiro's hand, then placed a small kiss on his knuckles.

"He knows where we live Shuichi," whispered Hiro, worried. Shuichi looks up to Hiro and shakes his head.

"No he doesnt. He's only saying that to scare us, " said Shuichi. Suguru and Ryuichi walked up to them to check up on Hiro.

"Nice punch there," said Ryuichi. Hiro shrugged.

"I thought he was going to snatch Shuichi away. I had to do something," said Hiro. Ryuichi and Suguru nodded their heads.

"Tonight was pretty damn good dont you guys think?" asked Suguru. The other three all agreed. Suguru smiled, proud of himself.

"We should all get a drink. What you do you guys say?" asked Ryuichi. Hiro and Shuichi said yes, but Suguru told them he had to pass. That night, Ryuichi, Hiro, and Shuichi all went out that night and celebrated, thanking their fans, and of course to relax.

_Crawling in my skin! These wounds they will not heal! Fear is how I fall! Confusing what is real!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfaithful **

**(A/N: This chapter is not going to be like the others that have the lyrics, but it is based on the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. I do not own any of Gravitation's characters!)**

_**A few months after the band played at the club...**_

It was the middle of the night, and Shuichi could not sleep. Hiro was fast asleep next to him. Shuichi smiled and ran his fingers through Hiro's hair. Hiro stirred and turned to his side, his back facing Shuichi. Shuichi frowned and notice his phone was vibrating on the bed side table. Shuichi looked down at his watch and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. Shuichi groaned and went to check his phone. It was Yuki. Yuki called Shuichi's phone more than five times, and left five voicemails. Shuichi's heart began to race his chest. Should he listen to the voicemails? Shuichi shook his head and deleted all of them. Suddenly, Shuichi received a text message from Yuki. Shuichi opened the text message. It read 'I need to see you. I'm outside'. Shuichi's eyes widened and he rushed to the window. He looked all over the streets until he finally spotted Yuki standing next to the pole, smoking a cigarette. Shuichi debated in his mind to run down and jump into Yuki's arms. Shuichi looked back to Hiro and watched him sleep for a few minutes. Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed.

"I cant believe I'm doing this.." whispered Shuichi. He searched for his jacket and headed out of the apartment. Shuichi walked down the stairs and headed towards Yuki.

"How the hell did you find me?" asked Shuichi, angry. Yuki took the last drag of the cigarette and flicked it away. The wind started to blow and Shuichi realized it was a bit chilly outside. Yuki shook his head and began to take off his jacket. Shuichi backed away from him.

"What are you doing here. How did you find me?" Shuichi asked again, trying to cover up as much of himself as he could. Yuki's eyes roamed up Shuichi's legs, up his body, until they met Shuichi's eyes. He was angry and cold. Yuki decided to keep his jacket on.

"I needed to see you.." said Yuki keeping his eyes on Shuichi's. Shuichi swallowed nervously and kept backing away from Yuki. Yuki sighed.

"You're backing on to the middle of the street. Get over here so you wont get run over," suggested Yuki, stretching his arm out for Shuichi. Shuichi shook his head.

"Nobody comes around here at 2:30 in the morning Eri," said Shuichi. Yuki froze when he heard Shuichi called him by his first name, "You still havent answered my question." Shuichi stopped and stared at Yuki. He wanted to jump into Yuki's arms. He wanted to kiss the man he used to be in love with.

"I miss you.." whispered Yuki. This time Shuichi froze and looked at Yuki, really looked at him. Shuichi missed him too...

"I miss you too.." said Shuichi, looking away from Yuki, and looking down at his feet. Yuki walked up to Shuichi and pulled him into his arms. Shuichi gasped in shock. In Shuichi's heart it felt right, but his mind kept picturing Hiro asleep on the bed. Shuichi shook his head and tried to get out of Yuki's arms.

"I cant do this. Not to Hiro..I love him.." whispered Shuichi. Yuki let go of Shuichi and watched the hurt and fear rise in Shuichi's eyes.

"I've changed...I went to rehab for you Shuichi.." said Yuki. Shuichi wanted to cry. He doesnt believe in Yuki, but he wanted to be with him, in his arms, to kiss him. Shuichi hesitated before walking up to Yuki. Shuichi slowly reached up and slid his hand through Yuki's hair. He missed the feel of it in his hands. Yuki closed his eyes and leaned his face into Shuichi's hand. Yuki carefully reached up to touch Shuichi's face, but Shuichi flinched.

"I'm sorry..I wont hurt you..I just want to.." whispered Yuki before he slowly leaned in for a kiss, barely touching Shuichi's lips with his, "kiss you." Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hair and froze where he stood, extremely nervous. Shuichi noticed Yuki's breath was coming in shallow breaths. Was Yuki nervous? Shuichi loosened his grip on Yuki's hair and placed his head against Yuki's forhead. Yuki gently rubbed his nose against Shuichi's, an eskimo kiss. Shuichi closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Yuki's lips softly brushing against his. Yuki couldnt take it no longer, and gently placed his lips against Shuichi's. Shuichi didnt break away from the kiss. It was intimate and sensual. Shuichi gave in to Yuki. He wrapped his hands around Yuki's neck and pulled him into the kiss. Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi and picked him up, walking from the middle of the street up to the apartment building. His lips never left Shuichi's.

_This feels so wrong...but I dont want to stop.._ Thought Shuichi.

"Come with me tonight," whispered Yuki, rubbing his nose against Shuichi's. Shuichi smiled and then Hiro popped into his head. Shuichi's smiled faded and he looked up at Yuki.

"I cant. I have to go," said Shuichi, pushing himself away from Yuki. Yuki tried to hold onto Shuichi's hand, but he let it slip away when he watched Shuichi make his way upstairs. Yuki made sure Shuichi made it to his room, then got in his car and drove off without looking back. As soon as Shuichi locked the door to the apartment, he headed straight for the bathroom. He turned on the lights and looked at himself. His lips were swollen from kissing Yuki's lips, his hair was tossled to the side. Anger and disappointment filled up Shuichi and he punched the mirror. The mirror broke into a thousand pieces. The noise startled Hiro. Hiro got out of bed and found Shuichi washing the blood from his hands in the sink. Hiro looked at Shuichi and found that he was crying.

"Shu! What's wrong? What happened?" asked Hiro as he rushed up to Shuichi. Shuichi looked up at Hiro and more tears fell. Shuchi wiped them away and shook his head.

"I had a bad dream. I'll be fine," lied Shuichi. Hiro noticed the mirror broken into pieces all over the counter. He helped Shuichi clean his hands and bandaged it up. He led Shuichi back to bed and cuddled close next to him. Shuichi reached to pull Hiro next to him, running his hands through Hiro's hair.

"I love you Hiro," whispered Shuichi as he cried softly. Hiro smiled and wiped away Shuichi's tears.

"I love you too Shu. Please stop crying...it was only a bad dream," said Hiro gently placing a kiss on Shuichi's lips. Shuichi hesitated away from Hiro before returning the kiss. Hiro layed his head on Shuichi's chest and fell back to sleep. Shuichi sighed and tried to get some sleep as well until he heard his phone go off again. He ignored it and finally fell asleep with Hiro. Hiro trusted Shuichi to never hurt him, and that he would never go back to Yuki. Guilt swept over Shuichi as he cried himself to sleep..


	5. Chapter 5

**Better Than Me**

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song Better Than Me by the band Hinder. I do not own any of Gravitation's characters!) **

"Hiro, I need to talk to you about something.." said Shuichi looking out the window. Hiro sat up from the bed and looked over at Shuichi, waiting. Shuichi didnt want to look at Hiro as he fought in his mind to tell him what had happened the night before. Shuichi took in a deep breath and let it out slow. He stared down at his hand and rubbed his fingers over the bandaged up wound from when he had broken the bathroom's mirror.

"What is it Shu? Is it about your dream last night?" asked Hiro, listening intently. Shuichi shook his head.

"It wasnt a dream Hiro..." whispered Shuichi, still staring out the window, right at the spot where him and Yuki kissed. Hiro got up from the bed and walked towards Shuichi. He wanted to look into Shuichi's eyes.

"Shuichi...look at me," Hiro demanded. Shuichi shook his head. Hiro grabbed both of Shuichi's hands and made Shuichi look at him. Tears streamed down Shuichi's face.

"What happened?" asked Hiro. Shuichi looked away from Hiro and stared back at the spot the kiss happened last night with him and Yuki. Hiro squeezed harder on Shuichi's wrists.

"Answer me Shuichi," said Hiro. Shuichi looks at Hiro and saw the anger rising in those eyes. He wanted to tell the truth, and not to keep the secret any longer.

"Last night, I got a text from Yuki asking to see me," Shuichi began to explain. As soon as Hiro heard those words, he quickly dropped Shuichi's hands and backed away until his back touched the wall.

"You went to him last night didnt you?" asked Hiro in a whisper. Shuichi heard the hurt and betrayel in his voice. Shuichi reached out to Hiro but Hiro stepped away from Shuichi.

"Hiro I am so sorry," said Shuichi. Hiro turned his back towards Shuichi and clenched his fists. Tears welled up in Hiro's eyes. Shuichi gently touched Hiro's shoulder, but Hiro flinched as if it burned.

"Did you kiss him?" asked Hiro. Shuichi didnt answer. Hiro turned around to look at Shuichi. There was so much pain in Hiro's eyes, Shuichi was afraid to tell the truth..

"Did you kiss him Shuichi?" Hiro asked again. Shuichi looked away from Hiro's angry stare, and slowly nodded his head. Hiro's heart felt as if it had been ripped to pieces. His breath came in short agonized pants and he tried to keep himself standing.

"I'm so sorry.." said Shuichi walking up to Hiro. Hiro stepped away from Shuichi and searched for his suitcase. Shuichi started to get nervous.

"What are you doing?" asked Shuichi. Hiro ignored him and began to pack clothes into the suitcase. As soon as he got finished, he put on his jacket and shoes and headed straight for the door. Shuichi grabbed Hiro's hand and pulled on Hiro, trying to stop him from leaving.

"Shuichi, if you truly love me, you would let go of my hand," said Hiro without looking at Shuichi. More tears streamed down Shuichi's face as he thought about letting go of Hiro's hand. He gave it a small squeeze before letting it go. With the blink of an eye, Hiro has left the apartment. Shuichi stood alone in the silence, proccessing in his head what had just happened. Suddenly, Shuichi's phone rang in his pocket. Shuichi growled and quickly got out his phone and answered it.

"What do you want you bastard!" yelled Shuichi. No one answered.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Are you still going to play tonight?" asked Suguru. Shuichi sighed into the phone.

"Tonight is just going to be me. Only me," whispered Shuichi as he went back to the room and searched his closet for the clothes he was going to wear that night. Shuichi heard Suguru laugh on the other side of the phone.

"Good luck. You go on at 7 o'clock sharp. Dont be late," said Suguru before hanging up. Shuichi tossed his phone to the side and finally found what he was going to wear. He took a shower and fixed himself up. Before leaving the apartment, he found a sticky note and a pen. On it, he left a message for Hiro just in case he came back before the show.

**_Listen to what I have to say, please. Love, Shu._**

Shuichi posted it on the front door and left for Yuki's club, Download.

**~~~Later that night at Download~~~**

The entire club was packed, excited for Shuichi to get on stage and play the song everyone heard was going to be his first single. Shuichi did not know Hiro was already there, hiding in the darkest places of the club, carefull not to see Shuichi or Yuki. Hiro promised to hear Shuichi's new song, Better Than Me. Hiro wrote the lyrics for Shuichi, and Shuichi was going to play it on his guitar. It was already 7 o'clock, and the lights in the club began to dim down. The crowd hurried up towards the stage, waiting to see Shuichi. The curtains opened up slowly, and there was Shuichi, sititng on the chair with his new guitar in his new favorite color, sky blue. Hiro was amazed at how amazing Shuichi looked. Hiro looked around and noticed Yuki was sitting at the bar, giving Shuichi the same look. Hiro growled to himself and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down when he heard Shuichi has started to play the song.

_I think you can do much better than me, after all the lies that I made you believe. Guilt kicks in and I start to see, the edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be. I told myself I wont miss you, but I remembered, what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes, and I think you should know this, you deserve much better than me. _

_While looking through your old box of notes, found those pictures I took that you were looking for. Theres one memory I dont wanna lose, that time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room. I told myself I wont miss you, but I remembered, what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes, and I think you should know this, you deserve much better than me. _

_The bed I'm laying in is getting colder, wish I never would've said its over, and I cant pretend I wont think about you when I'm older, cause we never really had our closure, this cant be the end. I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes, and I think you should know this, you deserve much better than me. _

The crowd cheered and rooted for Shuichi as soon as the song was over. Hiro didnt realize he was crying until he tasted the salty tears on his lips. He wiped them away and searched for Shuichi when all of a sudden Yuki walked up to Hiro. Hiro's rage filled him when Yuki raised a hand to stop him.

"Hit me and I will have the security escort you out. Just listen," suggested Yuki. Hiro sighed heavily and crossed his arms. Shuichi found Hiro and Yuki facing each other. He saw Hiro clenched his fists and crossed his arms over his chest. Shuichi felt relief when he realized Hiro wasnt going to fight Yuki, or that Yuki was going to fight Hiro.

"Do you love Shuichi?" asked Yuki, looking into Hiro's eyes. Hiro nodded his head.

"Would you protect him from any danger..including myself?" Yuki asked. Hiro took a deep breath and let it out slow as he nodded his head again. Yuki smiled.

"I am sorry for what happened the other night Hiroshi. I wanted to prove to Shuichi that I can change and I think I have," explained Yuki. Hiro growled.

"You did not prove him anything! You kissed him and you sure as well damn know how Shuichi feels about you!" shouted Hiro throwing his hands in the air. Yuki looked away, ashamed. Shuichi finally decided to get in the middle of Yuki and Hiro, facing Yuki.

"Leave us alone Yuki. Dont ever come see me again," demanded Shuichi. Hiro wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulders and leaned into his ear. Yuki nodded and walked away from Shuichi and Hiro, leaving them alone.

"We need to talk.." whispered Hiro. Shivers went down Shuichi's spine. Shuichi turned to look at Hiro, right into his eyes. His heart started to beat faster every minute, extremely nervous. Hiro reached up and gently traced Shuichi's face before placing a kiss on Shuichi's lips.

_I think you deserve much better than me..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Good to You**

**(A/N! This song is not going to have lyrics, but it is based on the song Good to You by Marianas Trench. I do not own any of Gravitation's characters!)**

Once Hiro got Shuichi back to their apartment, Hiro locked the door behind him and stared at Shuichi with hurt in his eyes. Shuichi sat down on the couch as he hunched his shoulders. He did not want to look at Hiro, ashamed of what he had done. Hiro stepped up to Shuichi and knelt down, reaching for his hands. He noticed that Shuichi was already in tears. When Shuichi felt Hiro's hands, Shuichi finally broke down. Hiro quickly pulled Shuichi into his arms, letting Shuichi cry until he has finally calmed down to silent tears. Hiro lifted Shuichi's face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, holding Shuichi's face in his hands. Shuichi searched Hiro's eyes, waiting for him to say something. Hiro closed his eyes and softly placed a kiss on Shuichi's forehead. Shuichi took a deep breath and let it out slow.

"Hiro, I am so sorry..." whispered Shuichi. Hiro shook his head and took both of Shuichi's hands in his.

"Shuichi. I love you. I will always love you. As much as what you have done hurts me, I can never, ever leave you," Hiro whispered. Shuichi looks into Hiro's eyes and noticed they were full of tears. Shuichi dreaded the day to see Hiro on the urge of tears. Shuichi's eyes were filled with tears again.

"Hiro, please don't cry," begged Shuichi in his hoarse voice. Shuichi leaned towards Hiro, and gently placed his head on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi, and pulled him closer. Hiro finally brokedown himself. Shuichi cried with Hiro, cried as if they have never cried before. Hiro tightened his arms around Shuichi, as did Shuichi's arms around Hiro.

"Please promise me you are never to see him again Shu," asked Hiro as he quieted down. Shuichi nodded.

"I promise Hiro. That will never happen again. I swear," vowed Shuichi. Hiro looks up at Shuichi and nods his head in agreement. Shuichi smiles softly and wipes Hiro's tears away.

"I promise I'll be good to you Hiro, if you promise to be good to me too?" asks Shuichi with hope in his eyes. Hiro smiles and places a small, gentle kiss on Shuichi's lips before pulling into his arms again. Shuichi nuzzled his face against Hiro's neck and placed a kiss.

"Want to take a nap?" asked Hiro. Shuichi closed his eyes and nodded. Hiro stood up and picked up Shuichi bridal style, and carried him to their room. When Hiro layed Shuichi on the bed, he went back to close and lock the door before walking back to Shuichi. Hiro layed down next to Shuichi and touched his fingers softly to Shuichi's face, carefully tracing every curve from his eyes, to the lips. Shuichi did the same while holding Hiro's other hand in his. Hiro leaned his face into Shuichi's hand and kissed the palm.

"I love you Hiro. I really do. I promise to never hurt you again," whispered Shuichi. Hiro nodded and gently layed his head on Shuichi's chest. Shuichi lied back down on the bed and ran his fingers through Hiro's hair. Moments later, Shuichi and Hiro fell asleep.

**~~Hours later~~**

Shuichi shifted around in the bed, and found that Hiro was not in it. He quickly sat up and rushed out of the room. He found Hiro in the kictchen making Shuichi's favorite midnight snack, peanut butter cookies, buttermilk pancakes covered with sliced bananas, along with a glass of chocolate milk. Shuichi felt tears well up in his eyes again as he smiled. He walked up to Hiro and wrapped his arms around him from behind, placing his hands over Hiro's heart. Hiro turned around in Shuichi's arms and looks into Shuichi's eyes. One tear slid down Shuichi's face. Hiro shook his head and wiped it away.

"Why are you crying Shu? I thought this would make you happy since its your favorite," said Hiro worried. Shuichi chuckles to himself and shrugged his shoulders.

"I am happy. I just cant help but to cry," said Shuichi. Hiro smiles.

"Well good. I was hoping it would make you feel better," Hiro said picking him up and taking him to the couch with the small table sitting in front. Shuichi watched Hiro as he picked up the platter with Shuichi's favorite midnight snacks and put them in front of Shuichi. Hiro noticed Shuichi's face light up, debating which to dig into first. Hiro laughed.

"That's the face I wanted to see," he said. Shuichi laughed along with him before they both leaned in to give each other a kiss. Hiro watched as Shuichi enjoyed his snacks until they heard a knock at the door. Shuichi looks over at Hiro and shrugs his shoulders as he took a sip from the chocolate milk. Hiro got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked. No answer. Hiro sighed heavily and opened the door. He looked on either side of the door, and found no sign of anyone.

"There's something next to your feet Hiro," said Shuichi as he got up from the couch and stood behind Hiro. Hiro crouched down to pick up the box and read the message on the box.

_Here's a little something for you from the club Download in appreciation and thanks._

Hiro and Shuichi took the box inside and set it on the table next to the snacks and stared at it, scared to open it.

"What do you think is in it?" asked Hiro looking at Shuichi. Shuichi shook his head.

"I have no idea. Its for the both of us," Shuichi said taking a bite from the peanut butter cookie. Hiro laughed.

"No. I think it is more for you. You should open it. Who knows, might be a huge load of cash," said Hiro. as he reached for the box and handing it to Shuichi. Shuichi groaned and slowly opened the box. He could no believe his eyes as to what he found in the box. It was Yuki's favorite coat, and the key to the club Download. Hiro did not know why there was a coat in the box, but the key to the Download shocked him.

"Why did he give you the club?" asked Hiro. Shuichi ignored him as he picked up the box that held the key, gently running his hands over the edges. He set the key aside and took out the coat.

"I have no idea. I think because I've always wanted my own club," whispered Shuichi as he held the coat. Hiro watched the emotions run over Shuichi's face as Shuichi held the coat. Hiro touched Shuichi's hand, trying to get Shuichi's attention.

"You dont have to keep it if it is too much Shuichi," suggested Hiro. Shuichi glanced over at Hiro and saw the hope in his eyes that he would not keep the coat. Shuichi smiled and kissed Hiro on the cheek. Shuichi put the coat back in the box except for the key, got up and walked to their room, taking the box with him. Shuichi hid the box in the closet and walked back into the living room with a smile on his face.

"I'm not going to keep the jacket per say, but it will be kept in that box," said Shuichi. Hiro grinned and stared at Shuichi. Hiro reached over for the key box and opened it, revealing the key. It was pure gold with the word Download carved on the side.

"It's beautiful isnt it?" asked Shuichi, leaning his head on Hiro's shoulder.

"Yes it is. I'm surprised he designed it," whispered Hiro. Shuichi frowned and sat up.

"It wasnt him that designed it. It was me," said Shuichi, disappointed of Hiro for thinking that Yuki had any skills or ideas to come up with a key for the club entirely. Hiro looked down at the key, then at Shuichi, then back at the key again.

"You mean this is yours?" asked Hiro. Shuichi nodded. Hiro chuckled.

"I am sorry Shu. I should have known. This key should be yours to keep," said Hiro as he put the key back into the tiny box and handing it over to Shuichi. Shuichi smiled as he took the box and placed it aside. Ryuichi suddenly walked into the apartment, carrying in bags of groceries. Hiro and Shuichi looked at Ryuichi in confusion.

"Well? Are you guys going to help me or what? I've just spent i dont know how much money on food for the both of you guys. Help me or you guys wont get any dinner tonight," ranted Ryuichi as he headed for the kitchen. Shuichi giggled and helped Ryuichi with the groceries and putting them away.

"What's the occasion?" asked Hiro, helping Shuichi. Ryuichi plopped himself on the couch and sighed heavily, taking a break. He noticed the tiny black box sitting on the table next to Shuichi's snacks. He reached for the box and opened it. His eyes lit up.

"Does Shuichi own the club Download?" he exclaimed. Shuichi walked back into the living room and saw the look on Ryuichi's face.

"Yes I do. Someone dropped that off for me just ten minutes ago," said Shuichi. Ryuichi jumped up from the couch and ran up to Shuichi, pulling him into a hug.

"This is something to celebrate! How about dinner tonight? My treat?" asked Ryuichi hoping for a yes. Hiro walked up to Shuichi and wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulder.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. How about it Shu?" asked Hiro. Shuichi grinned.

"Sure. I am hungry anyway," said Shuichi. Ryuichi laughed.

"Yes I saw your little tray of snacks earlier," said Ryuichi. They all laughed and began to get ready for dinner in celebration of Shuichi's own club, Download.


End file.
